Just A Dance
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Barbie and her friends go to a club, where she meets someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mattel owns the Barbie doll line.

Just A Dance  
By Jennifer Collins

Barbie sat on the floor of her dorm room with her legs stretched out. She was back to back with her boyfriend, Ken. Her roommate, Summer Gordon was sprawled out on her bed with a nail polish bottle in her hand. "And tonight is the grand opening of that new club on Beech Street," Summer was saying as she shook the bottle.

Barbie grinned at Ken over her shoulder. "I think I'll wear that new pink dress I bought last weekend. What do you think?"

"Hmmm?" Ken said distractedly, looking up from a textbook.

"About Barbie's new dress," Summer said with a giggle.

Ken smiled. "I think she looks great no matter what," He replied with a quick kiss on her nose. Barbie beamed.

"Yeah, but does it match what you're wearing to the club tonight?" Summer asked, rolling her eyes.

Ken frowned. "Tonight? I have to work at the student center tonight."

Barbie's face fell. "Oh. That's okay. I really should study anyway."

"Come on!" Summer pouted. "You promised we'd go to the opening! Besides, that new dress is hot."

Barbie bit her lip.

"We'll get Teresa and Christie and a whole bunch of other girls together," Summer urged. "It'll be great."

"I don't know…" Barbie said, looking at Ken.

"What, do you have to ask your husband?"

"It's not that," Barbie said defensively.

"I think you should go," Ken broke in before he'd have to break up a catfight.

"You do?" Barbie asked with a slight smile.

"Sure," Ken said. "You go have a girl's night and we'll meet up after my shift."

"Okay," Barbie answered with a nod.

Summer clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! Oh, Barbs, we are going to have so much fun!"

"Definitely," Barbie agreed. She didn't really want to go to the dance club without Ken, but she was looking forward to seeing all her friends.

Summer began to prattle on about what outfit she would wear and how she wanted to look good for one of her brother's friends who was playing in the band, and Ken took that as his cue to leave.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, rising from his perch on the floor. "But I'm going to be late for class." He gave Barbie a quick peck on the cheek. "Have fun tonight."

"We will," she promised with a wave as she watched him go.

As soon as he'd closed the door behind him, Summer was tugging on her arm and pulling her towards the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The song used in this chapter is "Sneakernight," performed by Vanessa Hudgens.

That night, Barbie was in a great mood as she stepped into the club with her friends. She liked getting dressed up and going out, and tonight was no exception. The new atmosphere added to her excitement as she took in her surroundings. The club was brightly lit with colored lights, and it was furnished with trendy orange and yellow couches and armchairs. The bar area was filled with people from their campus, all sitting atop orange padded barstools. Barbie recognized the bartender from one of her classes, and she waved enthusiastically when the girl caught her gaze.

"This is so cool!" Teresa said with a grin, practically shouting over the music.

Summer turned towards the stage and patted Barbie's shoulder excitedly as she pointed out the drummer to her friends.

"He is so hot!" Christie agreed. Teresa and Barbie nodded their heads fiercely. "Speaking of hot," Christie said as her boyfriend, Steven approached.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a girl's night!" Summer objected.

"Like you don't plan on stealing that drummer away for a dance," Barbie laughed.

Summer thought for a moment. "Oh, alright," she grumbled and the girls all giggled before Christie moved out onto the dance floor with Steven.

"Let's go get something to drink," Teresa suggested. The three remaining pals made their way over to the bar area. Summer hopped up onto a barstool, but Barbie and Teresa stood leaning against the counter.

"This place is happenin,'" Teresa commented as she ordered three Shirley Temples.

"Yeah, this was actually a great idea, Summer," Barbie enthused.

Summer grinned. "And you were going to stay home pining away for your boyfriend."

Teresa twirled a strand of long brown hair around her finger. "Ken's been working a lot, hasn't he?" She asked thoughtfully.

Barbie nodded. "Yeah. That new job at the student center has been going really well for him, but it's taking up a lot of his time."

Summer raised her glass up. "Well that's not going to stop us from having some fun," she said. "Cheers, girls."

Barbie and Teresa clinked their glasses to hers. "Cheers!"

After a few moments, a man from the other side of the bar came over to talk to Teresa. Summer and Barbie scooted away from them to give their friend some privacy. "So much for no boys," Barbie said with a laugh.

"What do you wanna do now?" Summer asked.

Barbie took her hands and led her away from the bar area. "Let's dance!"

Summer and Barbie swayed their bodies in time to the music as they made their way to the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing. Barbie urged Summer as close to the stage as possible. "What are you doing?" Summer shouted over the music.

"Getting you as close to that drummer as possible," Barbie said.

Summer rolled her eyes, but she kept dancing, fully aware of how awesome she looked.

"He's watching you!" Barbie squealed.

"Oh my God, is he?" Summer asked, flipping her glossy hair over her shoulder.

"Definitely." Barbie laughed as they twirled around and around, moving to the beat.

Suddenly, she stopped mid-spin as someone caught her eye. "Hey, who's that guy?" She wondered, not realizing she'd asked it out loud. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him move towards their general direction. He was tall, with highlighted light brown hair that hung above his broad shoulders.

Summer followed her gaze curiously and nearly gasped in disbelief when she saw who Barbie was talking about. "Oh, him. That's my brother, Blaine."

"Blaine?" Barbie asked. Her heart pounded furiously when Summer waved him over. He caught her gesture and smiled warmly at the two girls, his teeth sparkling white as he moved through the crowd. This guy was gorgeous.

"Yeah. He just transferred to UCLA."

"He goes here?" Barbie couldn't help noticing that her voice was an octave higher than it should be.

"Yup. Moved here from Australia about a month ago." She watched Barbie's face closely.

"Hey, sis," Blaine greeted her as he approached them. He nodded towards Barbie. "Who's your friend?" He asked as he glanced appreciatively at her.

Summer smiled. "Blaine, this is my roommate, Barbie. Barbie, my brother, Blaine."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you," Barbie said, shaking his hand.

"Same here," Blaine said in a thick Australian accent. For a second, she thought she might swoon.

"So.. Summer tells me you just moved here from Australia," Barbie said.

Blaine nodded. "I transferred not too long ago."

"And how are you liking LA so far?" Barbie asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm liking it a lot," Blaine said, his intense gaze firmly fixed on Barbie. She blushed slightly, hoping that he couldn't see in the limited lighting.

Summer cleared her throat loudly to remind them that she was there too, but just then the band announced that they were going to take a break. "Now's my chance," she squeaked.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

Summer swatted him playfully in the arm. "Why don't you bring me over there?" she asked. "He's your friend."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Alright. But only if your friend will let me buy her a drink."

"Oh.. I don't know…" Barbie started, but Summer quickly shushed her.

"You're not married, you just have a boyfriend. Who's not here," She reminded her in a hushed whisper.

Barbie looked from Blaine's devastatingly handsome face to Summer's desperately hopeful one. "Why not?" She said with a smile.

Music floated through the club from a stereo system as the band members hopped off the stage and scattered about. The three followed the drummer over to the bar. "Derek, my man," Blaine said as he grabbed him by the shoulders. "Allow me to introduce my sister, Summer and her lovely friend Barbie," he said.

"Hi," Summer said shyly.

"Hi yourself," Derek said. He gestured for them to join him, and Summer eagerly took the seat next to him. "Can I get you a drink?" He offered.

"Sure," Summer said with a bright smile.

Barbie leaned against the counter with her back turned towards them. "I guess she got what she wants," She said with a laugh.

Blaine smiled charmingly. "And what about you? What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Barbie yelped.

"You said you'd let me get you a drink," Blaine reminded her, amused.

"Oh. Right. Um.. I'll have a cosmo."

"Coming right up." Blaine turned to face her after he placed their drink order. "So have you always lived in LA?"

"Occasionally."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Well, I used to be a fashion model when I was a teenager," Barbie explained.

"No kidding?"

Barbie shook her head with a big smile. "No. Actually I moved back to LA from New York when I started my freshman year here." She didn't want to brag about her past stint, but she couldn't help wanting to impress him.

Blaine folded his arms and leaned back. "And what are you studying here?"

Barbie flinched for just a second, knowing her answer was going to sound cliché. "Acting."

Blaine laughed. "Big surprise."

Barbie smiled. "I know."

Blaine placed a hand on hers. "I was teasing. I think you'd make a great actress."

"How about you?" Barbie asked, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart when his hand touched hers. "What's your major?"  
"Photography," He replied. His smile brightened. "Maybe you could pose for me sometime, Miss Teenage Supermodel."

Barbie grinned back. "Maybe."

"So…" Blaine began, lightly fingering the charms on her bracelet. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Barbie looked down. "Actually I do."

"Oh. Well, is it something serious?"

"Yeah, we're pretty tight," she said.

Blaine tried not to look disappointed.

Summer turned around and leaned in close to Barbie. "He just asked me to dance. Let's go."

"Wait. Who's 'let's?'"

"Me and Derek…. and you two," Summer said with a wink.

Blaine offered her his hand. "How about it?"

Barbie was hesitant.

"Come on, it's just a dance," Blaine promised.

"Okay," Barbie said, letting him lead her over to the dance floor. A familiar tune started to blast from the speakers. She watched as Summer and Derek began to sway to the music.

Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on  
We're going dancing all night long

Barbie looked up at Blaine as he pulled her closer. She moved her body to the upbeat music and was slightly surprised to see that he actually was not a bad dancer.

I got somewhere to be  
I want you to come with me  
See I put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gonna keep dancing  
After they all go home

The lights dimmed and brightened at timed intervals to the song. The dance floor was fairly crowded, but Barbie was only distantly aware of even Summer and Derek, who were dancing right next to them.

So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passin' out after  
A couple o' hours of beat  
We gonna keep goin' and goin'  
And goin' yeah cuz...

"You're a pretty good dancer," Blaine commented as he swayed to the beat.

"You're not so bad yourself," Barbie answered. "I hope you can keep up."

"Is that a challenge?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do  
Is take a chance  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

All the other dancers seemed to disappear as they swayed. Blaine pulled her closer, and just as she was about to object, she was suddenly pressed up against him. He placed both hands on either side of her hips as they moved.

So now they're closin'  
(close it up,shut it down,go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(second round,ding,it's about to begin)  
Cause i got comfortable foot wear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox  
And it's alright

Barbie let herself get lost in the music and the fast pace of the dance. She moved her arms and legs in perfect rhythm to the song, and Blaine expertly coordinated his movements with hers.

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do  
Is take a chance  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

Barbie was acutely aware of his body moving against hers and she suddenly felt really hot. She hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel his muscles tense under his shirt and she wondered for a second if this dance was having the same effect on him as it was on her.

When the sun goes down  
We wake up  
A good night sleep(ha!)  
No need  
No problem stayin' awake  
When the beat is like  
An earthquake!!

She looked up into his face and found him staring back at her, his ice blue eyes intense. She kept her gaze fixed on him as they moved, unaware that the people dancing around them had stopped to watch.

And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrolable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah,yeah,yeah

Summer stared that them with her mouth hanging open in shock. She couldn't believe that her friend was dancing like that with her brother, but she was also glad that Barbie was having a good time instead of moping around. And boy, did it seem like Barbie was having a good time, she thought, amused.

Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
It will come easily  
When you hear the beat  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're  
Gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do  
Is take a chance  
Yeah that's right  
It's sneaker night

Barbie was brought back to reality when she heard everyone around them clapping and cheering loudly as the last few notes of the song faded.

ooh put your sneakers on,  
oh,let's go all night long

Her face grew hot as she realized that they'd just put on a show for the entire club. She slowly backed away from the dance floor, and Blaine followed. "Another drink?" He asked.

"Maybe just a water."

Blaine nodded, his face slightly sweaty.

She looked up at him again and was surprised that he seemed a little out of breath.

Summer placed a hand on her arm. "That was awesome!" She shouted.

Derek nodded. "Dude, you guys totally rocked out there." A few other people nearby were murmuring that they were really good dancers and Christie and Teresa came with their guys to rejoin their group.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and Barbie looked up at Blaine in surprise. Blaine held out a hand. "You must be Barbie's boyfriend. I'm Blaine."

"Ken," Ken said, firmly shaking Blaine's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Barbie asked as she whirled around to face him. "I thought you had to work."

Ken shrugged. "My shift ended early, so I thought I'd surprise you."

"Surprise!" Summer offered with a slight smile.

"It looks like I got here just in time for all the action. You guys looked great out there!"

Barbie smiled weakly.

Ken winked at Blaine. "Hey, man. Thanks for taking care of my girl."

Blaine looked at Barbie. "It was nothing," he mumbled. "Just a dance."


End file.
